


How to mount a butterfly

by Shivanessa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Artificial Vagina, Body Horror, Body Modification, Creepy, Dark, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Games, Mutilation, No happy end, Non-con Body Modification, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, So much angst, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivanessa/pseuds/Shivanessa
Summary: Connor finds himself without memories in the hands of Zlatko Andronikov, his body changed to the liking of the man.
Relationships: Zlatko Andronikov/Connor
Comments: 51
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetagain/gifts).



> This is a work inspired by the fantastic ZlatCon art of Sunsetagain, please check out her gorgeous work and give her some love 💙

He woke up. 

I̴͔͝'̷͈͛m̵̰̀ ̴͍a̸̧͒l̸̥i̵̥̒v̴̢̕ė̶̞ 

No. 

His _systems came back online_.

Slowly, one after another, calm waves of consciousness on the beach of his self. They rolled through his mind, moving up the metaphorical sand, then receding again, escaping his grasp. 

His eyes denied focus at first, the vision stayed blurry. Gradually the yellow grey whiteness above him became a ceiling, blotchy with oldness. A crack cut through the render like a creeper. 

Meaningless calculations formed around the edges of his vision and faded again. 

His eyes followed the struktur. 

Broken. Forced open. Wounded. 

M̷͖̭y̴̢̘̋͝ ̵̹̪̏̅n̷͔̾ȧ̴̹͛m̸͈̳̂ȅ̶̲̕ͅ ̴̠͊͌ị̷͖̊͝s̵͙̚͝ ̴̗̔͑Ĉ̶̠o̷̩̔̉ň̶̫̾n̸̹͊͘ó̵̞̅r̸͓̈́.̶̟̿ ̸̢̞͑̄

Knowledge where he was and why escaped him. Even the question _who_ he was held no answer. 

The surface under him was soft, scented with distant moldiness and open fire. Gloomy light played over the burst finery, shadows dancing to the low crackling of flames. 

̸͎͙M̶͕̤̒y̷̭̠ ̷̣̞̅͝ṃ̴̛̞́i̸̞̊͝s̸̜̜̋s̸̱̰̏̒i̵̞͂̆ỏ̶̠̤n̵̠͌ ̴̲̓̒͜i̶̼͠s̴̼̙̏.̴̭̤̽͗.̴̪̣̿.̶̼͚̑ ̵̒̽ͅ

He tried to move, but it didn't work like expected. Slowly his head turned to the left. He was laying on a table of sorts, mechanical parts and tools surrounding him. The rest of the room stayed gloomy and out of focus. His gaze fell onto his left hand that refused to follow his will. Someone had pinned it to the table's surface. A long and thick metal pin held it in place, like an insect to a preparatory board. He watched it, but the meaning behind it escaped him so he let go of the floating thoughts. 

His right hand moved at his will and he lifted it, slowly, as if moving through deep water. 

It was… naked. More than that. His plastic skin transparent, the soft blue glow of his wires and hydraulics visible. 

Unable to move his body or head he focused on his glimmering fingers. The components worked inside with each small movement of his hand. The shimmering reminded him of small, blue animals [Polyommatus icarus] he had seen once on a meadow. 

The sound of heavy steps on wood neared. Calm. Confident. Pulling him out of his dreamlike state a bit. 

"Oh _look_ at you. You shouldn't be awake, precious." A human hand took his and softly placed it down on the table again. A pin made sure that it stayed. Connor felt the iron slide into the palm of his hand, the metal surprisingly cool. 

The face looking down on him was Z̶̢̯͌l̶͇͕͗ã̷̰́t̸͖̎̾ḳ̸̊ô̵̗ ̴͓̈́̂A̴̘̐̃ͅṇ̶͔̑̄ḏ̷̖̏r̴̛̲̅ȏ̷͓̮͌n̷̜͆ĩ̶̪͂k̶̨̯͆ơ̶͜ẘ̴͍̜ vaguely familiar in a way he couldn't point out, but he didn't recognize the person. 

"That's it. Rest. You'll have time to see your gorgeousness when you wake."

There was a fondness and care in the deep voice that settled on his chest like a pillow. His eyelids drooped again. Warmth engulfed him, floating through his veins, carried him back into the ocean of unconsciousness. 

He drifted away, carried by the voice, into darkness again. 

¦

Connor came back online. His eyes opened to a gloomy room he had never seen before. The only light sources were a huge fireplace to the right and some floor lamps with deep-red velvet shades. 

He stood in front of a huge worn leather couch, his mind pleasantly blank, sedated. A soft but unrelenting wall in his mind blocked t̶̯̊ḥ̴̇e̷̤̿ ̴̢͑m̶͎̐i̸̖̓ṡ̷̙s̶͔̆ī̴͔ŏ̸̪n̶͋͜,̸̼ ̵̰̅I̵̳̓ ̴̦͆n̶̡̄ẻ̵̦e̵͍̊d̸̦͛ ̸̻̄t̸͉̐o̵̞͘ ̴̢̀f̶̟͝ü̷̳l̶͚͒f̷͙̎i̸͕̓l̴̫͊l̴͐ͅ ̵͜ thoughts and memories. 

"Good evening, Connor." A man sat across, his arms stretched out on the backrest, watching him. His dark hair and beard matched his intent eyes. Faint blue speaks were visible on his hands and clothes. He leaned back a bit more, the weighing gaze traveling down the android's body. Then he nodded to himself. "I decided to grant you your name."

The voice resonated deep in his artificial core. Connor inclined his head, trying to understand the words. He had been named by this man? Faint routines reminded him of service and purpose Ï̸̡̥͇'̵̮͋̑͘͜m̷̝͛ ̶̯̺̩̾͐̔͠f̸̱̋̕͘̚r̸̫̝̔̌ḙ̵̏́ͅͅe̵͔̓ So he was his master? 

His eyes fell on a huge figure standing by the fire like a statue. Another android, tall and muscular, the skin and hair dark, his face impassive. 

"You already have been a piece of art, Connor. But now you're perfect." The man rose from his seat and sauntered over to a sideboard where a bottle filled with golden liquid waited. He poured a glass, without sparing a look over his shoulder. Knowing that Connor would still be standing there when he returned. With the glass in hand he faced the android, amusement crossing his face. "This disoriented feeling you experience. It will fade. A RK800 is way too advanced to be duped forever." His mouth corners twitched upward. The prospect seemed to amuse and attract him. His eyes however, were that of a predator. He took a sip. 

The liquid spinning in the glass reminded Connor of L̶̮̲̱͚̐͐̃̚ĩ̵̥e̷̬̦̭͇̐u̷̘͌̾̂ͅẗ̶̢̡̠̝́e̴̡̻̤̞̊̈́ņ̷̱̩̄ȁ̸͚̚͝n̸̪̫͋̎͊͝t̵͓̅̄͜ ̷̟̰͒̈́͒͠A̶̱̳̰͊n̵̙̍̐d̷̘̝̋e̸̦͍̹͍̍r̵̯̓̅̑s̵̢̖̙͊o̴͇̣̚͜n̵̮̂̎́̓ something he couldn't grasp. He furrowed his brow, trying to hold onto the thought and the feelings that came with it. 

_'Why do I feel? I am ̴͍a̸̧͒l̸̥i̵̥̒v̴̢̕ė̶̞ a machine.'_

"Where am I?" 

That earned him a warm smile. 

"Home, Connor. You're home."

It sounded like a closing door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to your enthusiastic feedback I decided to continue this. For those who read the first chapter early: please don't be confused, I cropped a part and used it for chapter two, so some lines are the same.  
> For anybody else. This will be DARK and CREEPY! PLEASE PROCEED WITH CARE AND MIND THE TAGS! Stay safe guys and if it's your cup of tea, enjoy! 💙

When Connor came back to himself, he was on his back, his arms pinned down above his head. There was no pain, only the foggy feeling in his main processor that made it hard to think. He was in the room with the blotchy ceiling again, his arms stretched out above his head. 

He moved his fingers. It wasn't easy, something was in the way and he couldn't pull down his arms in the slightest. So he was bound again. Different emotions bloomed in his chest, one after the other. It felt dangerous to be fixed in this place, a kind of fright he couldn't fully grasp. But at the same time, being bound like this let a chill of excitement run down Connor's body. Whatever was happening next, it was entirely out of his control. 

He looked around and his eyes found the man who had been with him since he woke up in this house. In his mind a soft fluttering tried to gain his attention, not much stronger than the wings of a butterfly. 

L̵̻͈̮̑͐̕e̴͎̩̮̽t̷̨̲͉̂̇͂ ̸͎͉͌͝g̸̡̼̔̈́ͅo̶̧͚͇̔̇̇ ̴̬̦̳͐ö̷͙̚f̴̳̉̾͛ ̷̛͈̝̞m̴̯̥͔͑͝͝e̴͚̚

The man came closer, a friendly smile dividing his thick beard. "You're awake again. How resilient of you, precious."

The man's fingers touched Connor's collarbone, tracing over the synthetic skin with slow care. The intensity of the touch scared him, the fluttering intensified. He searched for words to express what was wrong, but he couldn't find any. 

"My name is Connor." he tried, speaking the only irrevocable truth his mind was able to grasp. 

"That's true, darling." Nimble fingers caressed his skin, moving lower with every touch. He felt it creeping all over his body like vines. His body was so tense, his mind banging against the invisible wall, pressing, smashing… 

L̴E̵T̸ ̸M̵E̷ ̴G̴O̵!̸ ̴

It hit him like a bucket of icy water. Connor's mind rose from the slumber that held him captive with a jolt. Like breaking through dark water into the air above, gasping and trembling and unfocused. 

_ Zlatko Andronikov! The android butcher _ . 

He had invertigated the mansion. A trap. His memories compromised!

Connor gasped, his hands trying to ball fists but feeling too weak. 

The man's hand still caressed Connor's naked chest. To Connor's luck Zlatko's eyes were trained on his body or he would have known in an instant that the android wasn't unaware any longer, that he got his memory back. 

Connor raised his head as much as his bound arms allowed and followed Zlatkos gaze down. 

What he saw made his insides tense in horror. 

The artificial skin became transparent wherever Zlatko's hands touched it. Connor could see the inner parts of his body when the man let his fingers trail down from his collarbone to his right nipple. Connor could see his own thirium pump working fast in his chest. But that wasn't the worst part. 

"Your enhanced fibers make the work a slow process. Unfortunately your lower parts will take some more time…" 

His  _ lower parts _ , the hips, crotch, legs… were missing at all. 

Below the waist Connor's body consisted only of a bunch of open wires peeking out of the plastic parts of his abdomen. He could still feel his legs, despite them being not there, his nerves trying to move them, to kick and fight. But only a low struggle of his exposed belly answered the call. 

A sob tore out of Connor's throat. He pulled on the restraining pin in his hands, barely containing his raging panic. 

Zlatko placed his hand against Connor's cheek, a perverted distortion of a soothing gesture. 

"Shhh precious. All is well. You'll be back to perfect in no time."

"NO! Let me go…!" Connor let every attempt to feign mindless compliance fall. Panic gripped his throat. But no matter how much he thrashed, he couldn't move, he was pinned down under the gaze of the man, a helpless butterfly bashing his fragile wings. 

Zlatko stayed calm. And as if he wasn't the one responsible for Connor's condition he comforted him. 

"Shh, I got you, Connor. I got you. Let it flow through you."

What had the mad man done to him?! How did he plan to alter his body further to satisfy his perverted mind?! 

Without the contact of the man's hands the skin on Connor's chest returned to his usual pale complexion but Connor knew that beneath, he had been changed, transformed. And there would be more of the same. Bend to the will of Zlatko Andronikov to never be the same again. 

¦

Zlatko left to work on Connor's lower body parts, leaving the maimed android behind. Connor tried to calm his furious beating heart. 

He wasn't dying.

He wasn't bleeding off his thyrium to fade like a wilting flower. Somehow Zlatko had installed a reflow of the androids blue blood to have it circle through his torso arms and head free of barriers, even if huge body parts were missing. 

Connor tried to tune out the state his body was in. He could be repaired. But he had to find a way out! His eyes searched around frantically. He wouldn't wait for what was in store for him. 

Connor pulled on the restraints. Again, the human had simply slid a metal pin into his hands to fix him on the table. Connor jerked his hands, feeling the sharp metal working in his skin and bones. 

_ 'Think Connor. Think! Get out!' _

He couldn't loosen the pin but he could open up the wound more. Conor gritted his teeth and started to pull, push, move his hands back and forth against the sharp metal. The stench of thirium intensified, adding to his panicked state. His eyes searched the room, jumping around, his audio processors trying to keep track of other sounds than the fleshy ones from his hands. 

Finally, the wounds were big enough to slip his palms off the pin. Connor wasted no time. His arms - still strong and flexible, pulled his torso up. His muscles worked under the skin of his arms when he let himself down the table without a sound. Fingers dug into the wooden floor when he moved forward, his arms pulling his useless torso forward, leaving traces of blue blood behind 

The only sounds he made were the creaking floorboards and the scratching of the open wires, accompanied by the strange, unsettling sensation to have his artificial nerve endings move openly over the rough wood. Connor couldn't stop to ponder on it however. He had to get out. He had to find a place where he could send a distress call. Zlatko somehow was disturbing his ability to transfer messages, he had to find a place to contact Hank, the DPD, anybody! In this state he even had taken Amanda, as long as she was getting him out of here! 

He reached the door and there he noted his mistake. The doorknob was high above him, way to high for his maimed body to reach. That was why his captor hadn't restrained him more securely! Without being able to stand Connor could not reach it. 

His panic mounted, his thirium pump raced in his chest. In helpless anguish Connor clasped his hands on his face, leaving blue traces on his cheeks and chin. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags.

Connor's fingernails scratched over the cracked painting of the door, inching closer to the doorknob above. He balanced his maimed body on a toolbox, pressing against the wood with gritted teeth, all muscles pulled right. Inch by inch his fingers neared the metallic object, he could already touch it with his fingertip. Just a bit more. Just a bit... 

Connor was so focused on his desperate attempt of escape that he didn't recognize his surroundings. Not until a shadow fell on him. He jerked back, ready to defend himself, to fight. If only he wasn't so filled with horror that it almost drowned him! 

Zlatkos, who had entered through another door behind some crates, looked down on him, his hands balled around a tool and his eyes burning. 

" _ This _ is how you thank my care and hard work? Becoming impatient and deviant? No precious, no!" He made a gesture and Connor jerked his arms up to shield himself from the blow. But there was none. Just heavy steps from outside neared the door Connor was pressing against. 

In panic he scrambled away, falling from the box and onto his back, his hands clawing at the floor, trying to move, to escape whatever was coming his way. The door opened, swung against the box, the crash making him yelp. 

Zlatko's other android N̶̹͐o̴̩͐ ̶͈̂ỉ̶̮m̸͙͊ ̸̠̋n̶͇̾o̴̬̾t̴̛̞ ̵̘̚H̴̤̍I̴̖̓S̸͚͂, the huge dock worker unit stepped in. Somehow his master seemed to communicate soundlessly with the model since it wordlessly bowed down and gripped Connor's wrists. 

"No! Let go! Let go!" Connor gasped but he was at the end of his rope, his battery running low and his thirium reservoir dwindling. Helpless struggle was all he was capable of and Luther had no difficulties to lift him up and hold him in the air for Zlatko to inspect. 

"Look at that. The poor thing has hurt himself." Zlatko commented on Connor's sliced open wrists. "I inserted the pin so carefully. What a mess. Need to use cuffs now. Luther…"

He made a dismissing gesture and the android carried Connor over to a diagonal cross. With a few grips Connor's wrists were clasped in heavy leather cuffs, a leather band around his middle keeping him in place in this upright position. Connor, feeling dizzy because of the thirium loss, struggled weakly. His mind was a fuzzy blanket full of holes, and frayed around the edges. The attempt to flee had eaten up his resources. When the human stepped up in front of him, Zlatkos face blurred in front of Connor's eyes. The human's words came through thick wool.

"Gonna fix… doesn't matter… time…" 

Connor's unsteady gaze followed Zlatko's hands. Various tools for surface preparations morphed into each other but slowly he understood that Zlatko started to to fix his hand. The android whined quietly. Of course, there still wasn't pain, but the sensation to be so utterly and completely helpless closed around his neck like a choke collar. 

"So, all done. No more thirium loss." Zlatko stated and stepped back, rubbing his blue stained hands on a cloth. From the corner of his consciousness Connor noted that the android named Luther had already, leaving them alone in the dim workshop. 

Zlatko walked over to a table and rummaged there before he ce back, a blue glowing cup in hand. 

Connor tried to avert his face but zlatko simply forced his mouth open and dipped a can of thirium down his throat. The blue liquid was instantly absorbed by his dried out body. As soon as it circulated it gave him back some of his strength, his vision cleared up when his processing capacity rose. Unfortunately it also cleared Connor's mind, making him aware again, what was happening to him. What had already happened to him. 

Zlatko placed the can on a nearby counter and brought over another item he weighted in his hands. 

"I had planned to give you this as a reward…" Zlatko mused, turning the thing over in his hand. "But maybe it's more a reward for me in fact so who cares." He turned to Connor. 

The android wanted to move back, to flee from the close proximity of the man, but the cross held him in an unrelenting grip. Even if he had no idea what the thing was the human held in his hands, he knew instantly that he didn't want it near. Obviously it was part of Zlatko's modifying plans. 

Despite his unwillingness, Connor's eyes transfixed on the item Zlatko brought closer, his never-ending horror rendering him unable to look away. 

The thing was a kind of transparent, flexible tube with structures inside, but Connor couldn’t see them clearly. The diameter seemed to be around 3 inches and it was about 8 inches long. Wires pervaded the transparent tube that ended in a plug-in connector. 

Unsettling feelings spread in Connor's insides, clocking his throat even tighter. 

Zlatko let his eyes wander over the remains of Connor's body. "They didn't understand what they created when they made you. They crafted you to be perfect and still denied you the grace to feel like a living being at all. So I decided to show you what it's like." 

Connor swallowed. The thing in Zlatko's hand grew more and more intimidating. 

"You never understand the truth of emotions when you haven't experienced the pleasure of coupling. Zlatko mused.

Connor's breath hitched. Strange feelings cut through his core, red warnings flashing in his vision. 

"I think you're not in need of a cock. What would you even do with it anyway. So I decided to go with the base of a fleshlight and adjust it to your body structure. Way more fitting I'd say. And convenient."

Connor's mind raced. He had no access to the internet and his database contained no information on a thing that was called  _ fleshlight _ , but somehow it seemed to be nothing he wanted to get closer to. 

"W-... what are you planning to do?" he whispered, even if he knew he didn't want to know more. 

"Implant it into you of course." Zlatko touched the part of Connor's body where his smooth, genital less crotch had been and now wires laid open. "I even wrote a driver to connect it to your sensations response system. You'll have a lot of fun…"

Connor struggled but the leather kept him in place. Zlatko laughed at him. "Eager, are we. Don't worry, this will be quick." With that he lifted the glistening metal pin of a needle connector. Connor fought the restraints, tried to wriggle away, hisouth open in a soundless scream… 

But he had no chance. With a smooth movement the needle slid into his neck port, rendering him immobile while Zlatko's computer formed the connection to his helpless mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags please. :)

Connor hung helplessly in the leather restraints, kept upright and immobile. 

As soon as Zlatko had inserted the needle connector into Connor's neck the struggle had lessened. Now the android only tensed a bit when Zlatkos computer connected with his core processor but he could not prevent either the violation of his body nor his mind. 

Zlatko, unaware or uncaring of Connor's struggles, started to work. 

The use of the neck port rendered Connor unable to do more than twitch. Despite that he could feel all of it, every movement of Zlatkos tools, his hands probing, making room for his new body part that was implanted against his will. The place Zlatko had chosen communicated pretty clearly what its intended use was and the more the man worked the more Connor felt the thing becoming a part of him. He whimpered when the soldering iron connected wires and finally the plug-in slipped into place. A stable connection to his main processor was established. Now he could  _ feel _ it. And the feeling was intense. 

Zlatko clipped the modified plates into place and closed his lower torso. Now only Connor's legs were still missing. The human's hand stroked over the smooth crotch and the new opening there. 

"You have a very wide range of processor capacity when it comes to sensations. Of course they're focused on your mouth to analyze data. But this baby here draws from the same capacity. Should be an intense sensation." Zlatko pushed two fingers into the hole, exploring the flexible tube. 

Connor's eyes widened and a soundless gasp escaped him, despite being paralyzised. The opening of the tube was tight, but very flexible, the fingers spreading a confusing, disturbing feeling. To be invaded like that… He could feel the thing inside him twitch with the movement of Zlatkos digits, as if to fight the intrusion. 

"Nice. But dry. We should add some lube, hm?" Zlatko moved away. 

Connor was too dizzy to care what he was doing. Even after the human let go the thing seemed to throb and sent strange and unwanted feelings into his emotional core processor. 

When the man returned his fingers glistened with liquid, but Connor only saw them for a moment before he felt them push inside again. He gasped. His body couldn't muster any resistance, but had to endure the treatment he was given. 

The inside of the tube was structured and rigged but this didn't help at all, furthermore seemed to make his new insides clench onto the intruding fingers even more. 

Zlatko pushed them in and out, coating his insides with the lube, spreading more sensations. All the time his dark eyes rested in Connor's face, drinking in all of his helpless expressions. 

"Poor thing. I forgot to pull that out again hm?" 

For a second Connor thought it was over, that Zlatko had tried it out enough. What he pulled out however, was the needle connector. From one moment to the other Connor was fully in control of his body again. At least as much as the leather cuffs allowed. 

Connor whined and struggled. Somehow this was even worse, to be able to move and still be so utterly helpless! His wrists pulled against the restraints but he couldn't free himself. His core muscles tensed but nothing stopped the fingers from invading him again and again. Nothing stopped the flood of sensations spreading from his crotch into his whole body. 

"That's good, hm? Yeah, I can see you like it." Zlatko murmured, watching him struggle and fight. 

Unable to respond with words Connor threw his head to the side to not have to look at the man who violated him in this strange and intimate way. But if he thought that this was the extent of Zlatkos torturous deeds he was gravely mistaken. 

"I guess we can proceed to the next test." Connor's head snapped back, his eyes wide and terrified on Zlatkos face. The human's gaze traveled over the android's body, already so much his own creation. He opened his pants, pulling out his cock. Still working his fingers in Connor he stroked himself to full hardness. "Time to treat myself to some fun too." He lubed himself up with the same hand that had worked Connor open and then stepped closer. 

Connor intensified his struggles, gasping for air while the feeling in his new crotch overtook more and more of his processing power. 

Zlatkos cock pressed against his opening, way thicker than his fingers, stretching him. Slowly, as if to draw the se station out on purpose the tip slid inside, hot and smooth, pulsing. 

Connor could feel every aspect of it. Alien, strange, unwanted. 

Hot.

Feelings pulsed through him with the throbbing hard cock that was now fully sheated inside him. 

"Yes, precious. This is what you've been made for." Zlatko murmured, sweat gathering on his brow. He moved his hips against Connor's, pushing in even more, before sliding back. Connor's mind reduced to the sensation between his legs, the feeling of helpless surrender. He gasped again despite needing no air to breathe, but his body responded to the act in strange ways that had never been programmed into him. 

Zlatko pulled back a little, placing both hands on Connor's waist. A deep grunting moan escaped the man and his movements grew stronger, thrusting into Connor. "Look at that. You're made for me precious."

Connor didn't want to, but despite that he looked down. And then he saw what turned Zlatko on even more. 

His lower body under the human's hands became transparent again and distorted through layers of artificial skin, wires and muscle he could see the tube inside, filled with Zlatkos cock. Blue sparks pulsed with every thrust, the artificial vagina stretching around the human's girth. The only sound in the room was the slapping from skin on synthetics, Zlatkos grunts and the low creaking of the leather bounds. Connor's eyes were fixed on the moving cock inside him, how it stretched him again and again and again, entrancing him. 

"I'm close, you're so good, I'm close." Zlatko gasped and moved closer again. Connor tried to back away but couldn't. His body felt so hot. Tense, tightened to the breaking point. Zlatkos face was in his, his lips forced Connor's mouth open and the disturbing sensations in his crotch got mounted by the flood of data on his highly sensitive tongue sensors. Zlatko filled his holes to the brim with himself and Connor's body had no way to deal with it as to be overrun by data, until there was nothing but sparkling electricity and darkness. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Connor came back online again he felt confused.

His time stamp didn't work well without connection to the internet and since he had passed out he couldn't use the rise of the sun either. However, something told him that days had passed.

He was on the floor of another dark room, the feeling of lots of dusty space surrounding him. Gloomy light filtered through closed curtains. The scent of mold and the old wood of the zlatkos mansion filled his nose.D isoriented he looked around, trying to figure where he was and what had happened to him. Only vague shapes were visible, maybe furniture or some kind of machines, hidden under grey blankets.

Memory data actualized and flooded Connor's mind with things that had happened. He gasped and tried to sit up. Relief sparked when his body obeyed. Even his legs were reconnected again! Connor's fingers traveled over the skin that felt like always, but didn't look familiar anymore. Legs, hands arms… they were no longer pale skinned with the occasional mole, no, transparent skin gave way to the sight of artificial muscles and wired nerves. He was made of glass. Fragile. He could see his thirium pushing through the small tubes, pumped forward by his synthetic heart, giving his insides a blue-ish hue. 

Caged in a horrified stupor Connor's hand slid down his crotch. 

No, this hadn't been a dream either! His fingers found the opening Zlatko had _gifted_ him. Connor pulled his hand away as if burned. He had no desire to explore that part more deeply, to feel his own fingers invade his body and spread the alien sensations Zlatko had programmed into him. 

At least the place between his legs had been feeling dry, no traces of the former use recognizable. Conor shuddered at the thought that Zlatko had not only used him but cleaned him while Connor had been unconscious but it was better than to find himself soiled. 

His fingers gingerly touched the port in his neck. It felt sore, even if that should not be possible. How long had Zlatko kept him connected to his own machines? How much had he programmed and altered not only Connor's body but also his mind?

Pushing down those questions Connor slowly rose to his feet. His legs looked so fragile with the see-through skin, but they carried him without stumbling through the room. Connor didn't stop to lift the covers to explore what was underneath

He had to find a way out! He could not be sure why he woke up here, if this was intended or if he had been discharged, if Zlatko forgot about him or if he was going to come back at any second. The reason was irrelevant, he had to leave, no matter what! The disoriented feeling wouldn't leave him. Maybe because his access to CyberLife's database and the internet was severed. He would feel better as soon as he got out. But for that he had to find a way… 

Connor stopped at a door, but a short pull on the knob confirmed that it was locked. So Zlatko hadn't forgotten about him. It was more likely that he was busy elsewhere. Maybe sleeping. In any case Connor was sure that he was in for more modifications as soon as the mad human thought of something new! 

He had to take his chances and flee. His situation had improved, now that he had back his body's full capacity. He could run. He could fight. 

Connor pulled on another door and that opened without resistance. The android gasped and staggered backwards. The door wasn't leading to a hallway or another room, it belonged to a closet. But on the inside a tall mirror covered the door and for the first time he could see in full what had been done to him. 

His body, that was no surprise, was fully transparent, except for the joints. But his face… from his face only the upper half was left, carved by deep lines that followed the different plates of his facial chassis. His deep brown eyes stared in shock at their counterparts. Below his upper lip his skin was gone as on the rest of his body, his lower face naked, greyish-blue and bare. His body seemed smaller, thinner without hos usual layer of pale skin, like a skeleton of sorts. A ghost! 

He stepped back, unable to close the door, watching the figure in the mirror fading into the gloomy darkness with every step he took. 

_'Think, Connor. Get a grip! You don't want to get caught again!'_ he berated himself and tried to calm his frantically racing thirium pump.

Looking around he recognized another door, but somehow he suspected it to be closed too. And even if not. He didn't want to look at what was behind! 

Panic Rose again. Zlatko and his servant Luther probably walked around the mansion. As soon as they encountered him being up and about his escape would be way harder. 

Connor walked back to where he had woken and stopped. 

The windows! 

Connor marched over and plunked the heavy curtains aside a little. 

Clouds chased over the sky, heavy raindrops splattering on a backyard, two stories down. Behind an unkempt lawn, between old trees Connor could see a brick wall, not too high to climb. The iron spikes on top could become a problem but Connor was willing to risk injury. Staying here was worse. 

A pull confirmed that the windows were locked too, but that wasn't such a big issue. The house was old and it didn't seem that Zlatko was investing in unbreakable glass. 

Quickly a calculation formed in his mind: grabbing one of the sheets, using it to shield his elbow to break the glass with as little sound as possible. Climbing over to the gutter and down onto the yard, running over the lawn and climbing the wall. Chance of success 89%

The sound of the breaking window was louder than anticipated in the quiet room but Connor didn't stop to listen if somebody heard him. He knocked off the remaining shards with the thick wrapping around his arm and then hurried out the window. Despite the rain his hands found grip on the iron gutter, his feet supported his body weight against the bricks. 

When his soles touched the grass his blue glowing body glistened with wetness. He could _feel_ its cold - another gift from Zlatko! Connor didn't stop to ponder on the higher sensivity of his body and ran as fast as he could to the wall. His feet made no sound against the heavy rain, but he slid on the wet grass and landed on all fours. Gasping he came up again and continued to lurch for the wall and the promise of freedom, safety! 

When he crossed the invisible line it hit him like a hammer all over his body. At first Connor suspected a lightning bolt had struck him down, but his flesh wasn't burning and his bones weren't melting. The electricity shot through him, rendering him a helpless twitching heap on the wet grass, but didn't do more than that. With horror he recognized it as a kind of invisible wall, an electric fence for wayward androids who tried to flee. 

His fingers dug into the grass while he tried to move forward despite the blinding pain. His feet scrambled on the floor, seeking to push him up but only twitching without control. Conor cried out. He was so close, he could almost touch the bricks, just. A little. More.

Lights went on in the mansion's ground floor. 

Connor sobbed when he saw two people coming out in the rain, marching over to where he was still laying, twitching and suffering under the electric storm. 

Zlatko stopped a couple of feet away, looking down on Connor, his face as thunderous as the sparks dancing over Connor's flesh.

"You're not allowed outside, precious." he stated and crossed his arms. 

"You sick fuck! What did you do to me?!" Connor screamed in agony, still trying to escape, to scramble away. 

"Ungrateful wrench! I perfected you! And you thank me with breaking my window and ruining my lawn!?" 

It made no sense. He tried to escape, who cared for a window?! But Zlatko sounded as jf Connor was a bratty boy who had broken the glass while playing careless games. 

"Let me go!" he cried out but Zlatko only gestured for Luther to come closer. 

"If you're not behaving I need to invest more time in teaching you." he stated. 

Luther, unimpressed by the electric shocks that still run through the other android, grabbed Connor under the arms and dragged him over to his master. 

"Will you obey me?" Zlatko asked and a fire burned in his eyes that Connor could not decipher in his horrified and panicked mind. 

"NEVER!" Hhe screamed and attempted to kick Luther, Zlatko, anybody, it didn't matter! 

Zlatko's smile grew but it was a sinister one. 

"Well then. He that will not hear must feel."

The world around Connor turned into pitchblack darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor fought tooth and nail against Luther's strong grip, the panic running up and down his spine. He couldn't see anymore, he couldn't hear anymore, everything was dark and quiet except the frantic beating of his own pump and his joints whirring in his struggles. 

"No, NO LET GO OF ME! LET GO!" he cried out as loud as possible and it was the only thing he could hear aside from a very low rumble. 

With a push he was freed and fell to the floor, a wooden floor his hand sensors told him immediately. He turned his head around, but only darkness greeted him in every direction. He couldn't hear a single noise, not Luther's heavy footsteps or a closing door, not Zlatko's voice, nothing! He was trapped in a cage of deaf- and blindness! His fingers found his face, touching his sensors but they were unresponsive. 

Zlatko! He had modified them! 

Connor tried to contain the tide of panic in his chest, despite his entire body trembling like a leaf. No matter what he did, which code he activated, which diagnostic he ran, the connections were severed, his sensoric spectrum reduced to what he could feel, sniff, or taste. 

His fingers twitched with stress while he felt around himself until he reached a wall. Pressing his back against the rough surface he pulled his knees up to his chin, rapping his arms around his legs protectively. His pump hammered and every fiber in his body was pulled tight to a breaking point. Even if his visionary field was black he could see the red alerts and the static of overloaded processing. He had to… get a grip… but… he could  _ not see _ ! 

"Lieutenant… Lieutenant Anderson…" he gasped, kneeling on the dirty floor, unable to move an inch. "Please... Hank… please I need help."Connors voice broke down to dry sobs. 

*

Time lost meaning. 

Connor's world was black and quiet, his own voice and the beating of his heart his only companion. He wasn't able to gauge the passing time without his major senses or any other means of connecting to the rest of the world. There was no night, no day and nothing in between, only the quiet darkness. Sometimes his body went into stasis, then he woke up again. Unable to remain shut down he had to endure the endless moment of nothingness. 

At some point he managed to break the frightened stupor and move around slowly. His fingers made out the room by touch, inch by inch. It was a chamber of sorts but without windows and only one door. The furniture consisted only of a small bed and a wooden chair, both of it riveted to the ground. Wooden floor boards didn't give way to his fingers, no matter how much he tried, he only ripped open his fingertips on the rough edges. The door remained shut, no matter how much he hammered against it and screamed and cried. 

Space lost meaning. 

His world consisted only of his own thoughts and feelings and the constant fear of what was going to happen to him next. What Zlatko would do to him and when he would be killed by the maniac. But no matter how much he wanted to fight he could not see and could not hear a thing so he was truly helpless. Sometimes a breath of wind crossed him, telling him he wasn't alone. But no matter how much Connor spun around, screaming at the darkness, his fists only met the walls or the chair or the bed, and he never got an answer. 

Being alive lost meaning. 

He was alone. Never had Connor been so isolated, so lonely, so completely and utterly  _ alone _ . Without connection to another android or a human his social oriented programming screamed in agony, urging him to meet somebody to gain access to information, to data, to have something else to process than his own heartbeat and his fears. At some point Connor stopped banging at the door and stopped walking around aimlessly in his cage. He sank to the ground, nothing more than a heap of suffering artificial life. At some point he hoped for someone to step in. Even if it was Zlatko. Even if he came to do more of his modifications. At some point Connor didn't care anymore. 

*

Connor laid on the ground, his cheek on the wooden floor, his blind eyes staring into nothingness when a draft caressed his shoulder. 

He didn't want to, but he raised his head, drawn to the sensation like a flower to the sun. Other breezes and low vibrations on the floor indicated that he wasn't alone in the room. 

Nothing more happened. Had he dreamed this? 

Connor sat up. 

"Hello?" he asked and hated how weak and frightened his own voice sounded. How a sliver of hope stole into it. 

The air by his face changed, alerting him so he didn't flinch too much wenn a hand touched his head. 

Oh rA9, how much did he wish it was Hank's hand, that he was being rescued and the human simply didn't recognize him fully. But he knew it was a false hope. Still, he let himself be petted, experiencing the first bodily sensation for who knows how long. 

"Please…" he croaked out and the plea was answered with a can against his lips. Thirium streamed over his tongue, making him aware how dried up he felt, how dire he needed this. Gratefulness washed over him and before Connor could think twice about it… 

"Thank you." 

He was petted again and his head followed the hand when it left him. A whine escaped him when vibrations on the floor indicated that he was left alone again. A part of him knew how perverse it was, how wrong and fucked up. But he wished Zlatko would come back and pet him some more.


	7. Chapter 7

Zlatko did come back. 

Connor could not predict it or count the time between his visits, but they were frequent. And it was always him, nobody else. Connor learned to recognize the vibration of his step, his scent, the temperature of the man's body. The softness of his touch. 

With passing time he grew more and more dependent from those short moments of affection. It wasn't even so much the petting as the reaffirmation that Connor himself existed. That there was somebody outside the dark and deafness who recognized that Connor was alive. 

What the android considered his life before became nothing more than a distant dream, filled with ghosts of people he once knew. With each passing day it more and more lost its meaning. 

Zlatko did not only pet him of course. Almost gently he led Connor to the bed and Connor let him do it. He couldn't hear or see a thing. But he could feel. 

Breath on his skin told him that he was spoken to. He could feel Zlatkos pulse through the skin of this thumb when the human stroked down Connor's throat and to his nipple. 

He felt Zlatkos mouth sliding over the collarbone, sucking. His teeth sinking into the muscle of his chest, his belly, the inside of his thigh. With high intensity he followed the sensation of the man's tongue between his legs, entering him and spreading confusing feelings. Disgust was trapped behind a wall of want. Want to be touched, seen, recognized. Giving way to lust, despite it all. Connor writhed on the sheets, his own moans the only sound he was able to hear. 

With his eyes and ears muted for who knows how long Connor's other senses were dialed up to the melting point. Sparks of electricity danced over his sensors and memristors, making him buck into the sensation of being filled. Under the onslaught of the human's body rutting against his, Connor's processing slowed down, letting him float above his body while Zlatko took what he wanted. 

The man's grunts were inaudible to him, but Connor could feel them against his skin, while Zlatko fucked him. A grip in his hair pulled Connor's head back and exposed his throat. 

Zlatko, still thrusting into him, licked from there up into the android's mouth, adding to the overflowing sensations until Connor's body twitched helplessly underneath him. 

*

Afterwards the man cleaned him up and despite feeling sullied and spoiled Connor marveled in the touch. How he was wiped down with a wet cloth on his legs and belly, even inside. It felt like a reward for hard work his dazzled processing decided. Vibrations in the air told Connor that he was spoken too, but still he couldn't hear a single word. His face turned to the source though, his blind eyes searching for the man. 

But the hands left him, the movement receded. No, no not yet…! 

"Please. Don't go" Connor begged, his fingers digging into the fabric of Zlatko's shirt-sleeve. "Please."

He didn't really believe that his pleas meant something or were even heard. His rage, his anger, and his pain hadn't made a difference, so why would his pleading? But the unthinkable happened. 

Connor heard a voice. Deep and dark, but friendly and reassuring. A divine sound. 

"Shhh, precious... I got you. I got you… Don't you worry." 

For a second Connor didn't believe that it was true. That he was allowed to hear the human's reassuring words. He thought it to be a halicunation, a trick his underused mind played on him. But he could also hear the floor boars squeaking, the rustling of fabric and the sound of rain against the roof.

It broke him down to tears. 

"Thank you. Oh rA9, thank you." he cried and accepted that Zlatko pulled him close, so that Connor's tears soaked his shirt. He felt so grateful to be able to hear again, to be freed from the prison of deafness at last. Maybe if he was good, Zlatko would give him his sight back too, to make him feel alive again. 

"There, there. There you go. See, all will be fine. All you gotta do is follow. You can be good, can you?" 

Connor nodded eagerly, his blind eyes searching and remaining unable to find. But the low hum of Zlatkos voice was enough, grounding him in a way nothing ever had before. 

"I will be good. I promise. Please, please…" In the last moment Connor bit his tongue to prevent himself from uttering a wish. He was glad and grateful that Zlatko had given back his hearing, he didn't want to jeopardize it with being pushy. So he hung his head and said nothing. His reward was a hand carding through his hair, nails scraping over his scalp. 

"That's a good boy. I'm gonna think of a reward for my precious boy. Just you wait…" 

It couldn't be drawn out any longer. Zlatko got up and Connor listened to the heavy steps, the sound of the opening and closing door. Then he listened to the small sounds his fingertips made when he rubbed them over the blanket, tapped them against the wooden headboard or his own stomach. 

It had to be enough. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags

The next time Zlatko came back he took Connor with him. "I told you I have a reward for you, precious" he mumbled and hope bloomed in Connor's chest that he would get his vision back. 

He followed along, clinging to Zlatko's arm on wobbly legs like a newborn foal, his blind eyes wandering around aimlessly. 

The man lead him down the stairs, slowly and carefully, as if he truly cared about the android. 

From the soft carpet under Connor's feet and the feeling of warm radiation on his legs he figured that this was the living room, and he stood close to the fireplace. 

Zlatko chuckled. 

It was a warm sound, but somehow it made the hair in Connor's neck stand on the end. He tried to smile. Zlatko had promised him a reward. 

"Ah, eager, are we?" 

A hand he knew well by now caressed his cheek and Connor closed his eyes, nuzzling into the touch. To feel so much attention made his inside glow with warmth. 

"Yes you are. Good, good. Luther, come here."

Connor stilled. Why did Zlatko order his other android closer? The huge dock worker unit wasn't challenged in the slightest by Connor and keeping him under control, he surpassed his strength by far. 

Zlatko caressed Connor's cheek again." You know how this works. A reward for you is always a reward for me too." He snapped his fingers and brightness conquered Connor's vision. Red velvet curtains, golden glow of the fireplace, deep shadows beside it - it all flooded his mind in an instant, dizzying, overwhelming. He gasped and closed his eyes under the onslaught of his vision processor. The sensation was so intense it almost felt as if he got drugged, so much sensoric data trampled over his underused systems. 

"Yeah keep it slow precious. You earned it." Zlatko murmured when Connor twitched in place, trying to process the input. Slowly the android prevailed, drawing resources from other capacities. 

Zlatko watched him struggling until Connor regained his calm. 

"And you'll earn it even more, will you?" 

"Yes-... Yes Zlatko. Whatever you want." Connor gasped and opened his eyes to look into his master's face. Brown eyes gazed back at him with a kind expression. How could he ever thought this man to be cruel or mad when he was this kind and forgiving? Patient and caring. 

At a nod of Zlatko Luther stepped forward. He was behind Connor and his huge hands landed on Connor's lean hips. They were almost big enough to encircle his waist and Connor could feel the strength in them. Strong enough to bend steel. He was no match to such power and a shiver ran through him that his processor denied to analyze.

"Let's move forward to my reward, shall we? I modified our friend Luther a bit to help me in this." The smile on Zlatko's face got an unsettling quality and Connor averted his gaze to not have to see it. He would find out soon enough. 

Something pressed against his back, rubbing between his buttocks. Something huge and warm, pulsing and strangely alive. He swallowed. Whatever it was, it reached all the way to the small of his back, a blunt tip poking there with each move. Luther stepped closer, pressing against him and Connor grew aware that the other android was naked, as he himself was. And the thing that pressed against him… 

His eyes found Zlatko, wide and terrified. 

The human nodded with a smirk. 

"Yeah, the girth is something you'll have to get used to. He touched Connor's lower lip with his thumb, his other hand already stroking himself through his pants. "How about you turn around and have a look. I suppose you have to wet him thoroughly before he'll take you." 

The man's voice had this breathy undertone that Connor knew very well already and that spread conflicting emotions in his belly. But he had been trained very thoroughly so he shoved them down. 

Connor turned in Luther's grip, facing the other android. 

Luther's expression hadn't changed, was still the calm, slightly detached gaze he always held. A gaze that could see the most cruel things Zlatko did without letting feelings get in the way of fulfilling his duty. Oh, if only Connor could be the same. A numb puppet, unable to even process what was happening to him. But that wasn't the case and deep inside he knew that this was why Zlatko kept him - his deviancy and his ability to  _ feel _ . 

Luther didn't stop him when Connor slowly sank to his knees. That brought him face to face with the obscene large cock standing in front of his face. It glistened in the light of the fire because the skin was as smooth as silk, the bulbing head dry. Connor took a shivering breath, steeling himself. 

It was impossible to get the thing into his mouth at once, he had to wet it first and still, it was questionable how it should fit. But he had his orders and so he leaned in. His lips touched the cock and Luther's hand placed itself in Connor's neck, as if to keep him nuzzling the shaft. 

Connor closed his eyes and braced for the intense sensations on his super sensitive mouth processors. Then he extended his tongue, liking a broad stripe from the base to the head, following the thick vein on the underside. 

As much as his vision was still overwhelmed, as much started his taste sensor to fill his main processor with information. Of course the cock was artificial, but Connor processed every bit of the taste, the feeling of each vein and dip until the very detail. It was a heady feeling, so much that Connor moaned slightly when he licked over the head. Wetting the thing to a satisfying amount was no simple task, but he did his best before he tried to push it in his mouth. 

Luther's hand kept him in place while he started to push lightly, helping him along. 

Connor moaned against the thing in his mouth that filed him completely. Artificial drool escaped him, dripping down his chin and onto his chest while Luther fucked his mouth. 

"That's enough. Turn him around."

Connor didn't even process the order fully, but Luther obeyed. He pulled out and shoved Connor to the floor. Huge hands grabbed Connor's knees, parting them and exposing his small opening. Luther must have been instructed beforehand, because he didn't hesitate to move between Connor's spread thighs, pressing the glistening tip of his cock against the hole. 

Connor whimpered and for a moment the sheer terror of what was about to happen burst through his conditioning. His hands and feet scraped over the carpet in a futile attempt to get away. But Luther's strong hands kept him in place effortlessly, pulling him even closer. 

Connor panted, his fingers digging into the floor, his eyes searching for a way out. They zoomed in on the man standing above him, watching his struggles like a scientist watched the struggles of a test animal. Conditioned calm spread in Connor. His master was watching, he had to submit. Zlatko had given him his eyes back, his ears, he had to show his gratitude. This feeling settled over Connor's panic like a weighted blanket, suffocating everything. 

The huge tip breached him, pushing deeper, spreading him open. He felt the thick shaft follow, exciting his sensitive insides and spreading unwanted arousal. Connor whined when the cock filled him completely, stuffed him full to the brim. His legs were spread obscenely wide, held open by Luther's hands, pinning him down like a helpless insect. 

Zlatko knelt down by Connor's head. His palm cupped the wet cheek, smearing tears and spit around. "Such a good boy you are, precious."

The praise lit a beacon in Connor, his for obedience programmed android self basked in it, making him want to submit even more. He knew what was coming next. To show how good he really was Connor opened his mouth eagerly. 

When Zlatko shoved his own cock in Connor's mouth his conscious though processing shut down completely. He was filled and used from both sides and all that was left was the pressure, the moaning and the knowledge that he was being good for Zlatko, for his master.


	9. Epiloge

Connor was no longer what CyberLife had made him for, or what his awakening had. changed in him.

He was Zlatkos creature now, remade by his hand, transformed like a caterpillar into a butterfly. 

The man even gave him wings.

Small and blue, suiting for a butterfly. Delicate things on his back, playing with the mix of nature and design. They were like Connor, useless but pretty. Fitting. 

Connor most of the time was kept on a golden chain around his wrist, even if he never attempted to flee again.

Zlatko liked to lead him around, the end of it fastened to his belt or the working table, Connor by his side like a pet.

Of course, a golden chain was too weak to hold him if he didn't want to. But that again was a metaphor for his new existence. Weak, soft, beautiful, crafted by his masters hand and under his rule. Connor liked to be by his master's side, because if he wasn't he was pushed back into the darkness of his own mind. Only around Zlatko was light and sound and warmth. 

He cared for Connor in every way, even prepared gifts to surprise him. Modifications, new sensations. Enrichment for his lovely pet. 

When Zlatko watched Luther fuck him and then used his mouth, pushing into his throat, Connor knew that he was good. He did well and he was loved. What else could he ever want? 

Sometimes memories floated upwards in his dazzled mind, bubbles in the swamp of his existence. 

H̴a̷n̸k̸.̷ ̸

̶W̸o̵r̴k̸.̷ ̶

̸D̸e̸v̴i̴a̸n̶t̸s̷.̸ ̴

But compared to his master all of this was irrelevant, meaningless. He let go of it. 

"Such a good boy, huh?" Zlatko's fingers carded through Connor's hair and he looked up to him, waiting, if the praise was followed with orders. When nothing came and the human turned back to his working table Connor let himself sink back into the mild stupor. It brought contempt and peace. 

Nothing mattered anymore. 

Not to a mounted butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it, let me know what you thought :)


End file.
